A Judgment Brawl (LAoPtS)
Plot Ash and Katie continue their Full Battle. However, due to one Trainer having three Pokémon knocked out, the field has been changed from a rock field to a water field. The two competitors choose Pokémon perfect for the water; Ash sends out Corphish, and Katie calls on her Golduck to battle again. Ash orders Corphish to use Crabhammer, and Katie responds by telling Golduck to use Fury Swipes. However, the continuous strikes from both Pokémon match blow for blow, cancelling out. Katie then orders Golduck to use Hydro Pump, which Ash counters by telling Corphish to jump and use Crabhammer. Katie does not seem worried, however, and tells Golduck to use its Confusion, stopping Corphish in mid-air. Corphish is suspended helplessly by Confusion before being flung across the arena and into the water by the attack. Ash calls out to Corphish, who is in a state of confusion from Golduck's attack. Unable to snap itself out of confusion, Corphish falls straight into the arena's water. As the announcer and Golduck wonder where Corphish could be, Katie looks on confidently. Corphish manages to sneak up to Golduck unnoticed before lashing its opponent with a successful Crabhammer to the face, sending it reeling. Katie grits her teeth as Corphish lands safely on one of the arena platforms, before ordering her fallen Golduck to use Fury Swipes again. Golduck does so, leaping towards a dazed Corphish who cannot hear Ash's pleas to dodge. However, just before Golduck can begins its attack, Corphish accidentally clamps onto its opponent’s hands and starts shaking them rigorously. Seeing his chance to gain an advantage, Ash has Corphish fling Golduck aside before propelling it into the stadium wall with a Bubble Beam. Katie returns Golduck and calls back Venomoth. Ash, confident from their last win, decides not to switch out. However, Corphish is still confused and uses Bubble Beam without being ordered to. Katie orders Venomoth to dodge and use Supersonic on the already-confused Corphish, to no effect and some ridicule by Ash's friends. Ash recalls Corphish so it may recover in its Poké Ball. Noting that Venomoth is a Bug type, and that Flying types would have an advantage, Ash sends out his Swellow. Katie responds by telling Venomoth to use Stun Spore, though Swellow dodge and uses Peck. Katie tells Venomoth to use Disable to prevent Swellow from using Peck again. Ash confidently replies that it has other Flying-type attacks, and tells Swellow to use Aerial Ace. Swellow loops around mid-air, and dives straight for Venomoth, smashing into the Bug Pokémon and sending it spiraling down towards the arena's water. Katie quickly responds by telling Venomoth to use Confusion. Though Ash has Swellow land a Quick Attack, sending Venomoth straight into the water and out for the count. Katie recalls Venomoth and sends out her Scizor. In the stands, May questions Katie's choice of another Bug-type going against Swellow, though Max informs her that Scizor are also partly Steel-type and have some advantage. Ash begins this match-up by telling Swellow to use Quick Attack. Katie orders Scizor to use Quick Attack as well, and the two Pokémon speed towards each other, trading blows repeatedly in mid-air. They eventually stop and face off. Since Disable has worn off, Ash orders Swellow to use Peck once again, and Katie responds by telling Scizor to use Double Team, creating several Scizor illusions across the various platforms. Katie then calls for a Metal Claw, and all of the Double Team clones leap towards Swellow, claws glowing. Ash has Swellow respond with Double Team, creating a line of its own clones to tackle Scizor's. The illusions pass through each other, and Ash orders Swellow to use Aerial Ace. The Swellow loop around and speed towards Scizor. Katie has Scizor counter with Hidden Power, destroying the Swellow duplicates. Ash then calls for a Quick Attack, and Swellow speeds through Scizor's attack. Katie then orders Scizor to counter with Metal Claw, which it does, smashing straight into Swellow's position. However, Swellow used Aerial Ace to instantly vanish and hit Scizor. The force of the attack sends Scizor crashing down onto a stadium platform, and it is unable to battle. Down to her last Pokémon, Katie falls silent for a few seconds before sending out her Walrein. Ash, excited that victory is close, orders Swellow to use Quick Attack again. However, due to Walrein's sheer girth and body mass, Swellow's direct attack bounces straight off, and a shocked Swellow is sent flying back. Katie then commands Walrein to use Ice Beam, forcing Swellow to make an evasive dodge to avoid it, though the tip of its wing get frozen as a result. Ash orders a Peck attack. Katie counters by telling Walrein to go underwater, causing Swellow's attack to miss. Ash grits his teeth, and Katie confidently orders the submerged Walrein to use Ice Beam. The attack lands a direct hit, forcing Swellow to crash onto the floor outside of the arena, knocked out. Katie and Walrein confidently look on as the announcer comments that Ash has two Pokémon remaining. Ash, limited in choice, sends out an exhausted yet no longer confused Corphish. Katie orders Walrein to use Body Slam while Ash calls for Bubble Beam. Bubble Beam pelts Walrein's underside as it slams down upon Corphish, causing a huge wave. When the water clears, Corphish is pinned under Walrein huge mass and knocked out. Ash has no option but to send out his Grovyle, which the announcer notes is Ash's last Pokémon. Grovyle emerges from its Poké Ball onto one of the stadium platforms, pulls out its twig, and eyes the competition. Katie starts the final match-up by ordering Walrein to use Ice Beam. Following orders, Grovyle leaps over Ice Beam, which instead freezes some of the water field solid. Katie orders Walrein to dodge by diving underwater and Grovyle lands on Walrein's platform, unable to make Leaf Blade connect. While Grovyle looks around for its opponent, Katie orders Walrein to use Ice Beam. Walrein quickly emerges from the water and fires Ice Beam, landing a direct hit. Grovyle smirks and gets back up, shooting a look at Walrein before it dives underwater once again. Walrein repeatedly emerges in various areas of the pool while Ash looks on in frustration. Suddenly, he notices the frozen water around the platform and develops a plan. He tells Grovyle to use Leaf Blade on the water, causing a shock wave that forces Walrein out of the water. Katie calls for another Ice Beam attack, which Ash tells Grovyle to dodge. Ice Beam freezes over the pool, removing Walrein's underwater advantage, taking Katie by surprise. Ash orders Grovyle to use Quick Attack, the force of which sends Walrein flying into the arena wall and kicks up a cloud of dust. Ash shouts encouragement to Grovyle as it smoothly lands. Katie does not seem worried, as she tells Walrein to use Mimic. Several beams of bright, pink light burst out from the dust clouds before Walrein flies across the field using its Mimicked Quick Attack. Unable to react quickly enough, Walrein hits Grovyle head on and sends it flying. Grovyle manages to stop itself before staring down its opponent, who has just revealed its latest trick. From the stands, Morrison wonders what Mimic does, and Max explains that it allows Walrein to copy one of Grovyle's moves. In this case, Quick Attack. Ash then orders Grovyle to use Leaf Blade, sending Walrein flying back, before it manages to regain its balance and use Body Slam on Katie's command. Ash counters by telling Grovyle to dodge and use Bullet Seed. Grovyle leaps into the air and fires off a volley of seeds upon a defenseless Walrein. Katie, frustrated, tells Walrein to use Ice Beam again, but Grovyle dodges it. Ash orders it to use Quick Attack, which it uses to avoid Ice Beam and strike Walrein. Katie watches on as Grovyle lands several powerful blows against Walrein. While Ash's friends happily look on, Katie decides to finish things and orders Walrein to use its Mimicked Quick Attack. Walrein speeds toward Grovyle, who Ash tells to run toward Walrein. As everyone wonders what Ash is thinking, the two Pokémon rush at each other. At the last moment, Ash orders dodge underneath Walrein and use Leaf Blade. Grovyle powerfully slices its blade straight up Walrein's body, sending it skyward and back to the ground. The announcer proclaims that Walrein is unable to battle and that Ash is the winner. Not being a sore loser, Katie approaches Ash to thanks him for the great battle and the two Trainers shake hands. Morrison and Tyson also perform well in their respective matches, advancing to the next stage—The Final 16. After their shifts, Team Rocket enjoy green tea and rice with their new boss. Pleased with their work, he says that he'll take them to an all-you-can-eat barbecue if they work hard again tomorrow. The trio are in disbelief at the kind gesture. After the boss leaves, Jessie says that they could capture Pikachu tomorrow too, which they all celebrate, including Wobbuffet. Also chowing down are Ash and his friends who are enjoying some delicious pizza. The group happily talk about the tournament. Morrison is proud of how far he has gotten in his first tournament as a Pokémon Trainer. Before the conversation can go any further, Max's PokéNav alerts him to the next battle match-ups being announced. Ash, excited, suggests that they go find out who they'll be facing in the next few battles, and Morrison agrees. However, once they see the results, the group is shocked to find Ash and Morrison pitted against each other. Morrison is particularly stunned as he falls completely silent. Ash turns to Morrison and tries to cheer him up, but the shock is too much. He walks out of the Pokémon Center visibly downtrodden. Ash exits the Center and goes to Morrison's tree hammock, but there is no response, so he continues searching. Elsewhere, Morrison is training Metang, telling it that they have to train to be able to overcome Ash's Pokémon. He orders Metang to use Take Down on a nearby tree, but quickly tells it to stop when he imagines Ash's face in it. Metang turns around, confused at Morrison's actions. Morrison falls to the ground, confused and upset. Ash then appears, greeting Morrison happily. Morrison, however, is still frustrated at the battle match-up and runs off with Metang, unable to face Ash. Just as Morrison leaves, Brock, May and Max appear. Ash is confused by Morrison's behavior and Brock explains that being paired up in a battle against a friend can be tough for anyone. The next day, the Full Battle between Ash and Morrison begins. The stadium flame burns makes for the perfect backdrop as the field of choice this time around is the ice field. Morrison grits his teeth as he looks at Ash. May, Max, Brock, and Tyson spectate in silence. Ash starts the battle off by sending out Corphish. Morrison responds, halfheartedly calling out Girafarig. The referee declares the battle started, and Ash orders Corphish to use Vice Grip. Morrison, with his confidence shaken, tells Girafarig to use Light Screen, which proves ineffective against a Physical attack like Vice Grip. Corphish crashes through the Light Screen and clamps onto Girafarig's head with Vice Grip. Girafarig manages to shake Corphish off, sending it sliding back. Morrison hesitantly orders it to use Tackle. Corphish slides straight into a curved upright icicle, allowing it to scuttle away from the attack. Girafarig, unable to stop in time, gets injured as it rams into the icicle. Ash orders Corphish to attack again, but Girafarig slips and falls on the icy floor, causing Corphish to miss. Ash then quickly has Corphish clamp onto one of the smaller icicles, allowing it to loop around and attack Girafarig once again. Morrison desperately orders Girafarig to use Iron Tail, though Corphish manages to dodge before attacking with Crabhammer, knocking Girafarig out. Morrison gasps at his fallen Pokémon, before silently calling it back. Instead of sending out his next Pokémon, Morrison stands there, petrified by indecision. The referee urges Morrison to call out his next Pokémon, but Morrison cannot concentrate. The announcer remarks that unless Morrison sends out a Pokémon soon, it will count as a forfeit and Ash will win the battle. Major events * Ash continues his Full Battle with Katie and wins, advancing to the eighth-finals. * Morrison and Tyson also advance to the eighth-finals. * Ash begins his Full Battle with Morrison.